Dark Clouds
by LinkOfTwilight1
Summary: When a Hylian hero is stuck in the rain, a Hylian princess sets out to find him. Once she does, the two learn that the rain can unite people in many ways... Zelink. Oneshot, but part of a series. Please R&R!


Okay, well, this is the first story in a series of stories I've been working on. It's a Zelink story, and it might not seem like an SSBM story, but since I've already written two more in the series of four, that will become more evident. This isn't the best story and please, PLEASE tell me how I can improve. I'd really enjoy it. Criticism is freely welcomed. So, I present to you,

Dark Clouds

The heavy downpour of rain spattered the windows. A deep, rumbling thunder could be heard from outside. A flash of lightning tore through the sky. The Smashers of Super Smash Bros were stuck inside due to the downpour. All of the Smashers, except one, were sitting in the living room, and either watching the rain outside or playing games. The one Smasher who wasn't in the living room at that moment was Link.

"Has anybody seen Link?" asked Zelda, his best friend. "I haven't seen him recently…"

Roy, another Smasher, said, "Zel, I don't know. He's not in here with us and I figured he would. Maybe he's out there in the rain…"

"Why would he be in the rain at a time like this?" spat Zelda.

"I haven't seen him around lately, and I doubt he's in the mansion..." Roy said, gazing out the window.

"Well, I'm looking for him then." said Zelda, getting on a coat and some shoes.

"Zelda! You can't be serious!" gasped Samus, Zelda's other friend.

"I'll be back in a bit." said Zelda, running outside. The other Smashers stared, dumbfounded.

Once outside, Zelda called Link's name and started searching. After a couple seconds, he heard a voice calling her name in return.

"_I know that's him._" Zelda said to herself, following the direction of the voice. She eventually found Link, under a tree.

"Link! Get out from under that tree!" she called from a distance away. Link ran out from under the tree over to Zelda. He was soaked from head to toe.

"Don't you know that trees are natural lightning rods?" scolded Zelda. "And in this weather, I think under a tree is the worst place to be!"

"I'm sorry, Zelda…" said Link. "I had to get out of the rain."

Zelda nodded, feeling sympathetic for the hero. "Let's go back then."

"Zelda! Look out!" shouted Link, as Zelda turned to see two huge brutes of men holding hammers facing them. Zelda gasped, and retreated behind Link. Link attempted to unsheathe his sword but gripped nothing.

"Oh crap. I forgot my sword at the mansion!" Link cursed at himself. Link turned back to the large men. They appeared to be drunk but still looked wickedly powerful.

"So… two young ones to pick on." smirked the first one.

"Hey, girlie! Dump the wimp and go with us!" the second one replied.

"Yeah, we play real nice!" the first one grinned.

Zelda glared at them. "I'd never leave Link! And I'd never go with any idiots like you!"

Link remembered he had his other weapons and took out his bow. "And even if she were to go with you, I'd never allow it!" he yelled, raising his bow and fitting it with an ice arrow. He shot one at one of the men, freezing him solid. The other man yelped, and dashed off. Link then shot a light arrow at the frozen guy; enveloping him in a white light and making him disappear.

"What did you do to him?" asked Zelda, looking perplexingly at the spot where the brute had disappeared.

"Er… I had to get rid of him. He's basically dead now…" said Link, sighing. "I hate killing anything, but I had to do that."

"Hey… Link?" asked Zelda to the hero.

"Yeah?" asked Link, looking at Zelda.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me back there… if you weren't there I'd probably be dead by now…" Zelda smiled.

She turned her back to him and said, "And besides, I suppose we should head back before we get sick or something."

"Zelda." said Link. Zelda turned, and found her lips planted firmly against his.

Zelda looked surprised at this at first, but she let him kiss her. It was a long and passionate kiss, and it signified the two's love for each other. Zelda eventually pulled away from the hero, blushing a rather deep shade of red.

"Wow… you're a really good kisser…" she said.

Link smirked at her comment. "Well… like you said, let's get back to the mansion." he said, starting to head off.

"Link! Wait a second." said Zelda, running up next to him. "Why…why did you kiss me?" she asked, staring at him with her sapphire-blue eyes. She was obviously in quite a state of shock.

Link sighed. "I'll explain it all back in the mansion. Let's get back before we both catch pneumonia." he smirked.

Zelda giggled at his comment, and ran ahead of him. "Well, slowpoke, hurry up then."

"Come back here!" shouted Link playfully, and chased after her. He eventually caught up to her, and dragged her to the ground.

"Hey!" said Zelda, attempting to get out of his grasp. "Let go!" she giggled, struggling to escape Link.

"Never!" said Link, and began to tickle the princess on the neck.

"Stop! Stop! Please! Mercy!" Zelda said, still laughing and trying to get away from the hero.

"The winner! Once again!" said Link, getting up and dancing around like he just won a tournament.

"Seriously, though. Cut out the fun stuff. We have to get back to the mansion." said Zelda.

Link nodded, and began to run through the rain.

"Link!" shouted Zelda. "This way!" Link turned, and saw Zelda was pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oops!" said Link, and ran the other way, following the princess. After a bit of walking, they reached the mansion once again.

_Back inside…_

"Zelda! You found him!" gasped Captain Falcon. Everyone gasped and turned. Indeed, Link and Zelda were standing there. They were drenched, but they were still there.

"Are you guys-a okay?" asked Mario, hoping the two Smashers were okay.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Link. He took his hat off and shook his head like a dog, trying to get the water out of his hair.

"Ack! Stop!" said Zelda, getting even more drenched.

"Oops." said Link, smirking at Zelda, who was lightly glaring at him.

"Ah, whatever. I'm soaked anyways, so it wouldn't make a difference." Zelda said, and walked over towards the Smashers.

"Do you guys need towels at all?" asked Peach, worrying about their condition.

"Yeah, we do." said Link, shuddering from the cold. "Geez… it's cold in here…"

"Only for you two, because you're drenched. It's warm to us." said Roy.

"Shut up." replied a slightly ticked off Link.

"Here." said Peach, coming down the hall with two towels in her hands.

"Thanks." said Link and Zelda in unison, each taking one.

"So, what happened out there?" asked Luigi, wanting to know more about what happened.

"Well… it's a pretty long story." said Link, and nodded to Zelda. The two then explained everything minus their romantic behavior.

"I see…" said Fox, noting that the two brutes that had attacked them were wimps themselves.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm getting some rest." said Link, heading off down the hall to his and Zelda's room.

"Yeah, I'm retiring for the night too." said Zelda, following the hero down the hall.

"Ya know, I think they're keeping something from us…" said Luigi. "They might have a good relationship going. They're probably too paranoid to tell us…"

The rest of the Smashers agreed.

_Link and Zelda's room-_

"Well. That was horribly edited by us." said Link, sitting on the bed.

"Hey, I don't want to tell them about what happened with us… even if it's just a kiss. By the way, Link… why did you kiss me tonight?" asked Zelda, who had her head on Link's shoulder.

Link sighed. "Well… I've been meaning to tell this to you for a while…"

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, taking her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Er… uh…" Link stammered, getting somewhat tongue-tied.

"It's okay, Link. You can tell me…" Zelda said, her sapphire eyes meeting with his aquamarine eyes.

"It's just that… Zelda… I… love you." Link finally managed to say.

Zelda smiled. "I knew that was coming…" she said, putting her head on his shoulder again. "Link, I love you too."

Link stroked her blonde hair and said, "I've loved you for a while now… I've just been a little too shy to admit it."

Zelda laughed. "Who would think you- The Hero Of Time- would be able to take on monsters and stuff but too afraid to admit his love to a girl?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose you're right. I was being a timid coward, and I'm supposed to be a hero. I guess that is pretty stupid." Link said, lying down on the bed.

"Well, if you're not a hero to yourself, you're still a hero to me." said Zelda, putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Link smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he kissed her like he meant it. The two locked each other in a passionate embrace, keeping their lips locked the entire time. Zelda eventually released Link from both the kiss and the embrace, but then pounced on Link and kissed him again. The hero wrapped his arms around the princess' neck, and closed his aquamarine eyes once more. After a few moments of the kiss, Zelda got up, leaving a slightly disappointed-looking Link on the bed.

Zelda laughed at Link's expression. "Slightly unhappy, are we now?"

"Are you kidding? That was an awesome kiss! Who wouldn't be unhappy after kissing you? I wished that wouldn't end!" Link said, obviously quite happy about what happened.

Zelda sighed. "I suppose we better let the Smashers know about this… It's not good to keep a secret too long."

Link nodded. "Let's go, and get it over with then."

_Back in the living room-_

"Hey, the rain-a stopped-a." said Mario, noticing that the downpour had finally gave up.

"Not to mention Link and Zelda are back." said Samus, noticing the two Hylians returning to the room.

"Couldn't get any sleep?" asked Peach.

"It's not about that…" said Link, sighing and twiddling his thumbs.

"What's up, Link?" asked Luigi, noticing his friend was quite nervous.

"Well… we have something that I suppose we should announce..." said Zelda, taking a step forwards. Link took a step after her.

"Guys! Watch it!" yelled Captain Falcon. However, it was too late. Link and Zelda both tripped over Pichu, who was sitting on the floor. Zelda fell on her back and Link landed on top of her, his face about two inches away from hers. When the Smashers started to point and laugh, Link and Zelda noticed the rather awkward position they were in, and Link got up off Zelda and blushed a bright shade of red. Zelda got up as well, and was blushing completely red.

"It was an accident!" said Link, noticing the Smashers laughing.

"I'm sorry, Pichu." said Zelda, picking up the Pokemon and rubbing it on the head.

"HAHAHA! That was hilarious-a!" said Mario, laughing.

"Was that what you wanted to tell us?" Roy joked.

"Shut up!" growled Link. "I said it was an accident!"

"Link, don't get angry at them. It was our fault." said Zelda, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Once the Smashers finally quieted down and a low snicker was all that could be heard rippling through the crowd, Link and Zelda explained that they were pretty much a couple now.

"I KNEW IT!" came Luigi's voice. "I knew you two were a couple!"

"EEEEE! I'm so happy for you, Zelda!" squealed Peach, running over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Peach! Lay off!" smirked Zelda, attempting to release herself from her friend's grip.

"Are you happy, Zelda?" asked Peach to her friend.

"Yes. I'm happy, and there is nothing more I could wish for in this world." Zelda said, putting her head on Link's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Zelda."

END

Haha, I know it's bad, but my other ones are better. This was my first fic in a long time, and I did it a while ago, so I've improved. I just had to put something on here, so I did.

LinkOfTwilight1


End file.
